Immortals
by a-proud-fangirl
Summary: A collection of one-shots for FMA Week 2015. Genre may range, and so does the characters. Enjoy! Day 6 - Home and Family. "People often pity her for maturing at a young age, but Riza considered herself lucky. At the very least, she already knew the harsh reality of life."
1. Day 1 - Trust: Concretes

**Late post! Well blame college. But here's my fic for the first day of FMA 2015. XD**

**As for the title of the collection of one shots, I don't know why, I am not in the right thinking today. XD**

**Disclaimer: FMA not mine. :( XD**

* * *

Riza Hawkeye's trust is very hard to earn. She guards herself, as if the world is a very dangerous place. Well, it _is_. At a young age, she had tasted the bitterness of life when her mother left them. _Why did she leave? _She keeps on asking herself every day. The first person she trusted and loved, disappearing into thin air without leaving an explanation. That was when she started building brick walls around herself.

It is hard, truth to be told. She is a young girl, and carrying bricks isn't something that one should do at an early age. But even though she kept on building these walls, she was also hoping for someone to be brave enough to break it. She wanted her _father _to be the one. Unfortunately, life didn't work the way she wanted. Her father built walls too – taller, sturdier ones. Her trust in him got lost in mixtures of cement. So instead of picking up what remained in the trust, she built and built.

Then Roy Mustang waltzed into her life.

He was armed – with wrecking balls and sledgehammers. And she was not prepared. Just when she was about to finish building the four walls, he wrecked one. She tried building it again, but there he was, swinging those wrecking balls and sledgehammers. Little by little, she gave up, and allowed him to break into her walls.

Her father had this knock of playing the role of the antagonist in her life. Just when Roy could fit into the hole he made in her wall, her father cemented it again by making her a human notepad. For flame alchemy. For his apprentice, who at the moment is the one tearing her walls down. It was uncalled for, but she blamed Roy. And then Riza started building again, but this time her walls are sturdier than before. One that even he can't break.

When Roy told her about his dream, Riza's wall deteriorated. She could trust his dreams, at least. And to his shock, Riza was the one who broke the walls for him to enter. She showed him her back, and he told her that tearing down her own walls will be worth it.

She regretted believing him. Regretted letting him inside her wall of trust.

Now, as she sees her trust being thrown away in the Ishvalan sands, she builds those walls again.

* * *

**Leave reviews please! Hahaha. XD**


	2. Day 2 - Fear: Thantophobia

**Disclaimer: Hey Arakawa, let me borrow your characters for a while, eh? :)**

* * *

_Thantophobia - (n.) the fear of losing someone you love._

i.

He doesn't want to fall in love.

But when you meet someone like Riza Hawkeye, it is inevitable. His sisters warn him that love is weakness. His books tell him that love kills. His mind shouts at him; _don't you dare, Mustang. It is a trap. _His heart says otherwise. She is an enigma, and Roy Mustang loves solving. Oh, how he loves solving.

Roy is not that good with words; in fact he looks at the world the way a scientist does (which is one of the reasons why alchemy is his interests). He chooses what food he buys based on its vitamin contents. He thinks his way through problems with hypotheses and calculated movements. Love, though, is something that is hard to define through science.

His cheeks become red whenever he thinks about her. His pupils dilate whenever he sees her. His breathing increases its pace whenever they talk. His palms become sweaty whenever they touch. And when she smiles, his heart beats louder than normal.

Teenage hormones. He blames his petty crush on teenage hormones. He finds it very funny, though, when he realizes that what he really is afraid of is losing her. Losing what they have. Losing Riza Hawkeye in entirety. How come, he asks himself, when they are not even together. They are just friends, not romantically involved or something of the sort. It seems as though his mind has a darker side.

He has dreams that are uncommon for young men. Riza with a gun, risking her life in a war. Riza lying in her pool of blood, the last strips of life escaping her heavy breaths. Those two are the prominent, and the worst. They are both caused by him - because he loves her. Roy would do anything to prevent that from happening.

Based from his observations, he concludes that he is bad for Riza Hawkeye. That he should move on and erase whatever he feels about her. But he needed her, he can't imagine a life without her, and that was enough proof that he is a very selfish man.

He doesn't want to fall in love, but he did.

ii.

He saw this coming, but he didn't do anything about it.

Regrets always come in the end. He brought her here in this hellhole, and he regretted it. Regretted telling her his naïve dreams, his empty promises, his unfathomable feelings.

He doesn't regret falling in love with her. And when in Ishval she told him that she loved him back, with a gravitating force that equals his, he knew in an instant that they were doomed. They both fell, and they fell in a ground full of thorns.

Roy didn't tell her of his nightmares. He never dared, and he certainly never will now that one of those came to life. Seeing Riza here in Ishval made him feel nauseating. Are his dreams foreshadows of what was ahead of their lives? No, _no_. He shouldn't think that way. His other nightmare - that is the worst, the one he dreaded the most. And this one, it happened because of him.

He told her he loved her. He shouldn't, but he did, and it had caused her to risk her life for him in this civil war. It had caused her to kill innocent people, tainting her own innocence with blood and sand. He did this to her. She committed murder because of him, and she could die anytime because of him.

He is afraid that the latter would happen.

Everything can happen in a war, and signing death certificates of people has been becoming a habit for both of them.

iii.

"She'll become your weakness."

Roy stares in cold horror as Bradley narrates how he just scattered his team within the country. He clenches his fist with anger and frustration as Bradley mentions his Lieutenant, who will now serve under his command. The Fuhrer tells him this as if it is just a fucking story, when all of this is a reality. And it is making him sick.

Riza is now under the nose of the enemy, and he fears for her life once more (since when did he not?). The nightmare continues to haunt him, and he has this gut feeling that it will happen soon. What's worse, he does not know how to stop this if it happens. He hopes that this gut feeling is nothing but apprehension. He wishes that his nightmare will not come to life; it will render him to uselessness.

Bradley is wrong. Riza _is already_ his weakness. She is his strength, his life, his… everything. And if he loses her, he will become nothing, just an empty shell of a human who doesn't know why he still existed.

Love is weakness, love kills. Love is what makes him afraid once more.

When he sees her after his meeting with Bradley, whole and unscathed, he cannot help but feel temporary relief. Riza does not run away, but it is not like he expected her to. At least for now she is still there, for now they are still together.

When they look into each other's eyes, they know. They aren't just falling in a ground of thorns; they are falling underground.

iv.

"That can't happen. I can't… I can't afford to lose you."

When Riza tells him that she would take her life away after killing him, it came crashing down on him. Roy can't bear to lose her. He really can't. Just the mere thought of living without her is dreadful, and it almost happened because of him. Because of his revenge-seeking mind. Because of his selfishness.

After Envy's suicide, he hugs her tight without caring if Fullmetal and Scar would witness his personal side. He needs to _feel_ her, to convince himself that she did not kill herself or anything, to make sure that he is still alive. Because she is his existence, and if she is not there, then it might as well mean that he is dead.

Riza has blood in her shoulders. Is his nightmare already happening? Or had it happened, with this being the only blood she will lose? He hopes so, because hoping is the only thing he can do. _Please_, his thoughts whisper, _no more pool of blood. I don't want to see her in her pool of blood._

He releases her from his tight embrace, and leans his forehead into hers. The only words he can utter are _I'm sorry._ He repeats it twice, thrice. He's sorry for everything – for being a selfish, hardheaded fool who still loves her even though it is not right. For bringing constant danger into her life which may cause her death. He is a despicable human being.

Riza's eyes tell him otherwise. She rubbed the side of his cheek with her thumb and looks at him with those brown eyes, telling him through her gaze that she forgives him. That she loves him, and that she too, is afraid of what else is in store for them. Scar clears his throat, indicating that they have to leave soon.

He stands up and offers his hand. She takes it, and she stands. He squeezes her hand tight before letting go, and no exchange of words are needed to confirm that he is not the only one with a serious case of thantophobia.

v.

There are moments when you are too stunned by what happened that you cannot laugh, cannot cry. All that you can do is stare, and wonder _why_.

That is exactly what happened to Roy. His nightmare – the one where Riza lies in her pool of blood, unmoving and tries very hard to catch her breath; the one nightmare he dreads the most, happened in a blink of an eye. One second she struggling to be free from the grip of the other Fuhrer candidates, and the next second she is lying on the cold, hard floor.

Just when he told her that he can't afford to lose her, fate decides to take her away from him.

He wanted to cry, to shout at the whole damned world and ask why. _Why. Why. Why_. Why does it have to be her? Why does it have to be him? Why do they have to live in this goddamned life and suffer unlike other people who could live their lives normally?

May Chang saves his life.

He clings into Riza as if his whole life depended on her (well, it really does). May sees them; him holding into her, her holding into her last breath. Roy owes that kid; he owes her his whole life. Thank the heavens for May, who chooses to save Riza instead of pursuing the Philosopher's Stone which she had been searching for a long time.

She tells him not to hug Riza too tight, he tries not to but it is so hard. Roy feels a range of emotions, from fear, to relief, back to fear again. But he smiles, as she opens her eyes he smiles. At the very least, that is the only thing he could do to welcome her back from her near death experience.

There is chaos all around them, but he doesn't move an inch._ I almost lost her; at least let me hold her for a while before we head to war again._ Before fear consumes his heart for the millionth time, he lets relief reign for a while.

* * *

**I did not intend for this to be long, but oh well. XD I am blaming my feels. And also Roy and Riza.**

**I love having reviews, guys. :)**


	3. Day 3 - War: Doctor Winry

**I tried putting myself in a young girl's shoes. I really tried.**

**Disclaimer: FMA not mineeee**

* * *

Winry Rockbell wanted to be a doctor when she grows up. With a stethoscope in hand, she pretends to check Alphonse Elric's heart to see if it works well (his brother, Edward, only gets to play patient sometimes, when he is on the mood). She would prescribe Al medicines to heal his "scars". She would tell Ed to drink milk, because it would help him get taller (and Ed hates it when she reminds him of that every time).

Her parents, Sarah and Urey, are proud of her. They have a clinic at their home and Winry does all that she can to help, even though it involves icky things like blood and vomit. It is included in the "Steps on How to Become a Doctor" list given to her by her mother, so she tries her best not to feel sick when seeing icky things.

Mom and Dad are her role models; she looked up to them so much that when she grows up, she wanted to join her parents in healing people wounded in the war. Mom and Dad have been going on some trips on Ishval, and a few months away from her parents makes Winry miss them. But when they return home, she would be filled with stories about people showing her parents gratitude.

Winry wanted to experience the joy people get from helping others.

At least, when she works with them when she grows up, the three of them wouldn't be separated anymore. Even though, like Granny said, the Ishval war is full of icky things with sand (what does blood puke with sand look like), she wouldn't mind. As long as she becomes a doctor working alongside her parents, she would be just fine.

One day Mom and Dad did not come home from the Ishval war. They died, Granny said. War killed them.

Winry decided that she would not become a doctor anymore.

* * *

**This is my first time writing Winry, so forgive me if it is a bit OOC.**

**A/N: I wanted to explore writing other characters, not just my beloved Royai. Since Winry is also one of my faves, I tried to give her a shot! I hope I wrote her well, if not, tell me in the reviews! I won't bite. XD Please also tell me whatever thought you have hahaha. XD**


	4. Day 4 - Love: Matters of the Heart

**Disclaimer: I am just playing around with the characters. Hiromu Arakawa owns them.**

* * *

"I think it's a good thing to have idiots like that every once in a while."

The soft smile on Riza Hawkeye's face disappeared as she noticed Jean Havoc staring at her. He being paralyzed took a big toll on them all, especially Jean. He felt useless, and what is a useless man going to do at the military? He can't just sit around the office and do nothing. Retirement is the only option, and Jean accepted that fact. Roy Mustang and the others, though, still haven't.

He hated it when people pity him. Pity his legs. Pity his sad state of losing the ability to walk.

What he hated the most is seeing the look of sadness on Riza's face.

Sitting on a stool by the side of his bed, she looked down. Her boots were silently tapping the floor, her fingers were intertwined. One who does not know her will think that she is on her calm state, but Jean knew differently. A slight furrow on Riza's eyebrow and her jaw clenched tight betrayed her collected façade.

He wanted to remove that forlorn look on her face. But how?

"Jean."

She looked up to him, breaking the silence around them. Riza darted her gaze to him, then to the wall, back to him. She seemed nervous, for she glued her gaze to the wall. Riza Hawkeye never avoids eye contact.

"What?" He asked.

She took a deep breath before answering. "I don't want you to think that you're useless, because you're not." Riza looked down to the floor. "Never to me, at least."

_Oh, so that's why_, Jean thought. She had just let her guard down; something that she never does to people that didn't matter to her. He mattered to her, and her admitting that meant that he mattered, big time. Call it assuming, call it hoping, but he wanted to think that way. After all, Riza was still the one that holds his heart. No matter how many women he dated, it was still her that he loves.

They were just friends, nothing more. But she was more to him; he was hoping he was the same to her.

"Come here," Jean said, patting the vacant space in the bed. She raised an eyebrow. "Come on, there's still space, and I need body heat." What a very poor attempt to lighten up the atmosphere.

Rolling her eyes, Riza stood up and sat at the space in the bed. The bed could fit two people, and Jean hasn't moved an inch since she sat down. Her posture was still the same – fingers intertwined, boots silently tapping the floor. This time, though, she looked lost. Not worried, but lost. The realization about what she had just said dawned on her, Jean noticed.

Since Riza was sitting within his reach, he tried to sit up (he really tried, good thing he succeeded) and leaned his forehead on her shoulder. Since when did they last sit together like this? Months ago, it seemed. At the shooting range, while they are taking a break. She stiffened at that time, but relaxed afterwards. He wondered if she could hear his loud heartbeat.

"Thank you, Ri. For being here." He felt her shift, and suddenly he found herself locked in her tight embrace. Her fingers on his hair made him weak, and the tears he felt on his shoulder made him hug her too. Silent cries were the worst, and when those are coming from her… well it killed him.

It made him glad to know that she cared for him that much, but he also felt pity - pity for himself. Jean promised himself that he will make sure that this would be the last time Riza would cry.

They were so lost in the moment, that they didn't notice Roy open the door. He, feeling that his lieutenants were sharing a very private moment (and he hated what he felt seeing them like _that_) closed the door and sat in the chairs by the hospital corridor.

It was just a hug, Roy assured himself. A friendly hug, a kind that is too tight for normal friends. A kind that is like gasping for air, holding onto something that could disappear into thin air. _It was too tight_.

Roy raked his hands through is hair. He knew that Riza and Jean were close, but he didn't knew it was _that_ close. Maybe he was just giving that hug a meaning, but it so unlike Riza. He didn't even remember a time wherein she hugged him that tight. And for her to break down and cry in front of other people, that was the second time he saw her do that (the first being her encounter with Lust – she cried because of him).

Jean was also important to him; he even considered him to be one of his best friends – second to Maes Hughes, to be exact. He wanted him to be happy, and seeing him in his current condition hurt him; he badly wanted him to recover. Riza, on the other hand, he loved her. He always did. Imagining Riza being with someone else is something that his mind dared not venture to.

And then seeing them like that… he wasn't sure if he should be happy for them, since it was too obvious that there were already feelings involved in whatever relationship they have, or be sad for himself, since one of his best friends and the woman he loves were together.

Pain was the dominant feeling he had at the moment. From his abdomen, and from what happened earlier.

Sometime later, the sound of brisk footsteps filled the hallway, enough to distract Roy from his abdomen pain. It was his beloved lieutenant, who finally decided to show up after _the moment_, as Roy would've called it. _Ugh, now I sounded bitter_, he thought.

"Bring me my uniform," he ordered. There was a lot of work to do, and thinking about Riza and Jean and the homunculus and his abdominal pain would not result to anything progressive.

Riza's eyes widened. "You're still in no condition to be discharged."

"Bring it," he hardheadedly replied.

Defeated, she said. "Yes, sir."

As she was about to turn on her heel and leave, Roy spoke. "Lieutenant," She glanced at him. He looked around to make sure no one was around before continuing. "I just saw you and Havoc in a kind of… intimate position a while ago."

Riza held his gaze for a while, and then she looked at the ground. Normally she would have reasoned out, tell him that she was just comforting him, but she did not. It was hard to admit but that bothered Roy. He knew he should stop speaking but he can't help it.

"If I cleared my throat at that moment, would I have interrupted something?" _Does he mean something more to you? Do you love him?_ He looked at her with that questioning look in his eyes. Roy knew that Riza understood what he meant.

"… No." Her hesitation before answering was enough to answer his question.

Roy stood up and said, "Just always make sure that no one will catch you in a position like that." And then he left, not letting Riza see that broken look in his face.

* * *

**A/N: So you see I have this thing for love triangles. And I ship Riza with everybody (including me). Is that weird? XD**

**Reviews are lovely! Brighten up my day lol. XD**


	5. Day 5 - Reunion: Unexpected

**I really have to study, but why am I writing? XD**

**Disclaimer: FMA does not belong to me.**

* * *

Who would have known that Hawkeye-sensei will die on the day he decided to come?

After his graduation, Roy Mustang decided to visit his alchemy mentor and his daughter, Riza Hawkeye. It has been years since he last saw the two of them, with Hawkeye-sensei disapproving with his plans and Riza being the silent friend that he had. They both didn't know that Roy was coming, so it was kind of a surprised reunion.

Roy isn't expecting a grand welcome when he arrives. He isn't even expecting the flame alchemy, which he had wanted for so long. All he can see that would happen was the disappointment of Hawkeye-sensei, and finally being able to talk to Riza after a long time. Formal letters weren't enough, it would never be. He needed to hear her voice for real, and to see her too. He didn't know why, he just knew he needed it.

When he arrived at the Hawkeye residence, Riza wasn't there. _Probably at the market or visiting a friend_, Roy concluded. Sometimes Riza is out until early evenings. So he went straight to Hawkeye-sensei, to prove that the military is not as bad as his mentor seemed. Proving Hawkeye-sensei wrong was one of the reasons why he visited, Riza being the other reason. He took a deep breath before entering his mentor's room.

XxXx

"So in the end, you became a soldier." It was his mentor's first words when Roy entered wearing his military uniform. "As I thought, it's far too early to teach you the art of flame alchemy."

He expected it, but he cannot stop himself from reasoning out loud. "Still, sir? You've only taught me the basics of alchemy so far."

"Of course," Hawkeye-sensei said. "Someone who would sink to becoming a dog of the military is unworthy of being taught even the basics of alchemy."

_That was a hard blow_, Roy thought as his mentor coughed. "Alchemy should be used for the benefit of the masses. Isn't that correct?" He tried reasoning out once more. Something good should have come out of this sudden reunion. "Sensei, we're currently under threat from neighboring countries. We're in an urgent need to strengthen our forces. Alchemy is essential for protecting the people-"

"I'm tired of hearing that same excuse!" Hawkeye-sensei interrupted Roy's speech, then started to release more coughs. He seemed to be getting weaker; he would ask Riza about that later.

"I just can't sit here and watch this. Someone as talented as you suffering crushing poverty. Please become a State Alchemist." Hawkeye-sensei just glared at him, but he still continued. "If you do, you'll be able to conduct other experiments-"

"I've already completed my experiments long in the past." Hawkeye-sensei said. This was news to Roy.

"What did you…"

"The most powerful alchemy. Though depending on how it's used, it could be the most deadly. I perfected it… and became satisfied."

Roy gulped, and Hawkeye-sensei continued. "Alchemists are creatures who must continually strive toward the truth as long as they are alive. They die as soon as they stop the process of thinking. I had already died long in the past-" Fits of coughs stopped Hawkeye-sensei from speaking. His coughing worsened as he fell down the floor from his bed. _Shit_, Roy thought as he went to his mentor whose blood was already coming out of his mouth. _What am I going to do? Where is Riza?_

"Take care… of my daughter…" _No, no, no! _"Every detail of my experiment… is with her…"

Roy had no idea of what he had meant, but at the moment he pushed that thought at the back of his mind. Hawkeye-sensei stopped breathing. He was dead.

Roy called for help, and when he saw big, brown eyes staring back at them, with horror, he became afraid for her. Before she still had her father even though he treated her like a stranger, but now she was completely alone. Roy can't trust himself either, for he left her alone too before. How great he was at showing how much he cared for her.

It was sad how they saw each other again; in the midst of her father's death they reunited.

* * *

**And that's it for day 5! **

**Whew, finally I am on track. :) Reviews please, I am begging you lol. XD**


	6. Day 6 - Home and Family: The Hard Way

**Already posting this because I don't know if I'll have the time to do so tomorrow. XD**

**Disclaimer: If I own FMA I'll make Riza Hawkeye fall in love with me (why she's my girl crush. XD)**

* * *

The family day held at school every year is one of the days Riza Hawkeye dreaded the most. If it weren't for the incentives she would get for her subjects, she would just stay at home instead of enjoying the day like most normal students would do. Her teachers told her to have fun, but how could she, when all her fellow students have their families, and she had none?

Her mother left them when she was six-years-old. That was the time when her father became more obsessed with alchemy and fire. Mom did not like that – she wanted Dad to love them more than he loves science. But greediness was already a part of human life, and her father was greedy for more information. That was the reason why Mom left Riza all alone with her father who didn't even bother to care for her.

Some say that Mom found another man in her life, one that treasured her the most; some say that Mom died in an accident. Either way, for Riza her mother was in a much, more happy place than hers. If it weren't for their concerned neighbors then Riza would have died. She bet that her father would not even notice.

How did it feel, to have a family? What did it feel like, having a home? Riza wanted to know; she wanted to feel. To feel loved by someone, to feel important. To feel complete. Oh, how envious she was with her other friends, who had experienced the excitement of going home with the promise of beef stews and milk, who experienced the joy of waking up with the sounds of kitchen utensils and laughter. Riza was unfamiliar to that feeling. She never felt excitement, she never felt joy. All she felt was dread. Sometimes she wanted to run away, oftentimes she just wanted to disappear.

Were moms really supportive? She didn't think so. Were dads really loving? Fat chance. People often pity her for maturing at a young age, but Riza considered herself lucky. At the very least, she already knew the harsh reality of life. People come, but they always go. Fires and alchemy can destroy. But those facts would not stop her from loving her parents. She wanted to give up, but her father needed her though he may not know it. She was supposed to be strong for the both of them, but she has her limitations – she was just a young girl.

Riza Hawkeye learned a hard lesson from her mother. She would avoid love, because love is just temporary. Avoid people with obsessions, because they will be the ones who will hurt you.

* * *

**A/N: Why do I love writing Riza Hawkeye? She's my queen, I have this so much love for her that sometimes, I just can't. XD Okay I am just ranting.**

**Please, pretty, pretty please leave a review. It would help me a lot. :) It would also help Riza a lot, coz... I dunno. I just know it would. I am ranting again. XD**


	7. Day 7 - Journey: New Beginnings

**Hello! Now here is the 7th prompt. This is a short one because I wrote this quickly - since I have a lot of things going on. Dunno, writing became my outlet whenever my life shits on me lol. XD I hope you guys have a good day! And I hope you enjoy my story as much as I do. :)**

**Btw, you could also check out my other stories if you want. I would really appreciate it if you do lol. XD Okay I am rambling again. XD**

**Disclaimer: I wish I own FMA and Riza Hawkeye.**

* * *

It was a slow walk towards their home. Edward Elric was keeping up with the pace of his brother, Alphonse, who was using a cane to help him walk. They stayed for months in Central for recovery before returning back to Resembool. He wondered what Winry Rockbell and Granny Pinako would say, seeing them for the first time with their bodies back.

"So many things happened…" Alphonse said.

"Yeah," Edward agreed, and then he remembered something. "By the way, Alphonse. Seems like the princess of Xing, May Chang, really took a liking to you."

He noticed a slight blush in his brother's cheeks. "Yeah, she's such a nice girl."

Edward looked forward before Alphonse spoke again. "Moving right along, what about things between you and Winry?"

Edward gasped, and stopped in his tracks. Realization dawned fully on him. They would now be staying here in Resembool for a long while, just like the old times. Their journey of finding a way to get their bodies was finally over; they have come to the end.

He saw Den's ears perk up as they neared the front door. The dog hadn't realized that it was them, until Alphonse spoke. "Den! It's me!"

Den ran towards them, toppling him to the floor. "Den! That tickles!" Alphonse laughed as Den licked his face. Edward just smiled at the scene, glad to see his brother laugh without worries. He never thought he would see this day come. All he ever thought was that they would die without finding a way, but he was thankful that he thought wrong.

The front door opened, and there was Winry, standing with that shocked look on her face. Alphonse stood up from the ground, and Winry looked like she just woke up from a dream – a very impossible dream.

It was like a lightning flash; one second they were just standing on the ground, the next second the three of them were all on the ground. Winry looked at them with tears on her face.

"Welcome home, idiots!"

One journey had ended, and a new one will soon begin.

* * *

**And that's it...**

**A/N: I will really, really love you if you review lol. XD Let me know your take on this; I accept constructive criticism. XD It will really help me a lot. :)**


End file.
